


Anime 101

by damianwayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, They're all stupid, shiratorizawa 3rd years are the anime club, tendou draws bara yaoi doujinshis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Nothing could change the fact that Matsukawa thought Semi was really cute. Even the fact that Semi was an Otaku and part of an Anime Club. Really. Matsukawa even went so far and lied that he was into Anime too and joined the club. And somehow, of course, his friends get dragged in too, and cause more trouble than necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pittsburgh_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/gifts).



> FNKJSDJFKJNSDKJNFKJNSD OKAY BLAME NIKITA BYE  
> (also in our AU we made up, it was a hentai club. but like... i love semi and co too much to actually put them in a hentai club)
> 
> also i wrote this to distract myself from social media because yuri on ice spoilers and i promised my friend to watch it together with her and she caNT UNTIL TOMORROW

Nobody should look this good at 7 am in the morning.

Nobody should look this good when it was still a little bit dark outside. Nobody should look this good, when Matsukawa had pulled an all nighter, put on the first shirt he had found (on which he had spilled coffee), and was wearing fuzzy bright mismatched socks which were peeking out of his shoes.

On top of that, he had been sick with a fever until a few days ago, which was why his professor had been ’kind‘ enough to delay the time he had to hand in his paper, but also told him he had to give it to her  _ printed _ at 7 am before classes even started.

Long story short, Matsukawa looked horrible.

And the guy right there? He didn‘t.

The stranger looked way too good for it to be a Monday morning at 6 am when all college students should look like the walking dead. The cold painted the stranger‘s cheeks with a light red and he had such nice hair. Messy in some way, light with dark dyed tips. Matsukawa liked that.

He also liked in general how the guy looked like. He wasn‘t exactly short, but shorter than Matsukawa, which wasn‘t hard. He was usually taller than most people anyway.

And he had nice hands too, Matsukawa noticed.

The guy was standing in front of one of the campus‘ black board and putting on a poster. Judging from the other rolled up posters he had tugged under his arm, Matsukawa guessed he‘d go soon to put on the poster somewhere else.

It was now or never. Who cared that he looked like shit and that guy looked like a fucking angel? Nobody, right. He was charming.

So he walked up to him. “Hi.”

The guy seemed to be startled by Matsukawa’s approach and all the rolled up posters fell onto the ground. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Matsukawa apologized quickly and got down to help him pick them up.

“It’s okay,” the stranger said, but his face was now redder, and not because of the cold. “Oh god, I didn’t think anybody would be here at this time.”

“Yeah, I had to hand in a paper to my prof.  _ Printed out, _ ” Matsukawa told him. The handsome stranger didn’t meet his eyes, looking anywhere but at him. “So… the posters…”

“Oh god, please don’t mention it. It’s already embarrassing enough, I’m in this club, it’s even worse that I have to put up the posters to promote it and for somebody to see me while doing so.”

Matsukawa had no idea what club he was talking about, but the guy was really cute. Like, really cute. Even cuter from up close, with his slightly upturned nose and really, long eyelashes.

“I’m interested in joining,” he said and the stranger finally looked him into the eyes.

He opened his mouth and then smiled brightly.  _ Shit, nobody should be this cute at this time.  _ “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Matsukawa lied and handed him the last roll before getting up. “Really. I’m Matsukawa by the way, but you can call me Mattsun.”

“I’m Semi,” the other male introduced himself and smiled. 

“So… can I get your number?”

“What?”

“I mean, to ask you about the club,” Matsukawa explained and then grinned, leaning against the black board. “And maybe other stuff.”

Semi hesitated for a while and then nodded. “Okay, sure.” Matsukawa handed him his phone and Semi entered his number. When he returned the phone to Matsukawa, he had a smile on his lips again. “Thanks. I’d like to stay more and talk, but you see, I still have to hang up the other posters.”

“I could help you,” Matsukawa suggested.

“No, don’t worry, a friend of mine promised to do so,” Semi said. “Uh, see you!”

He then turned around and walked away and Matsukawa couldn’t stop smiling while he looked after him. Shit, who would’ve thought that he in his lowest point would still get a total hottie’s number?

What was the club even about?

Matsukawa turned his head to look at the poster Semi had put on and then his smile dropped.

_ The Anime Club. _

He’s got to be fucking kidding him, right? Right when Matsukawa thought he’d met a potential soulmate, that guy turned out to be some kind of Otaku. But, shit, he was a  _ very  _ cute Otaku.

* * *

  
  


“This is the funniest shit I’ve heard all week,” Hanamaki cried out when Matsukawa told him and his friends the story during lunch.

“Yeah, my kind of luck,” Matsukawa agreed. “You think he’s into Naruto or some shit?”

“The Anime Club,” Iwaizumi repeated. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ he was hot?” Oikawa asked, while eating his milk bread. “Which Otaku is hot?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Matsukawa assured him. “He’s like a 100 on a scale of 10. He’s hotter than you for sure.”

Oikawa pouted. “You’re rude.  _ Nobody’s  _ hotter than I am!”

“Naruto,” Matsukawa suggested.

“You don’t even know who that is,” Iwaizumi said. “Have you ever even watched Naruto?”

“Do I look like I watch Anime?” Matsukawa asked and gestured to himself. “Please, I spend my time watching more educative stuff.”

“You watch Teletubbies when you’re high,” Hanamaki pointed out.

“ _ We  _ watch Teletubbies when we’re high,” Matsukawa correct his best friend and they both grinned at each other.

“But you’re going to join the Anime Club,” Oikawa said. “That’s basically character assassination. Who in their right mind would even join an Anime Club?”

“I would if that means I’d get in that guy’s pants,” Matsukawa said and then turned to Hanamaki. “And you’re joining me.”

“Bro, I love you, but if I hear ‘Doki Doki’ anywhere, I’ll pee my pants.”

“They don’t  _ say  _ Doki Doki out loud in Anime,” Iwaizumi said.

“Please, I can’t go in there alone and hear them say ‘Doki Doki’, I’ll pee my pants too,” Matsukawa said. “At least we’d pee them together.”

Hanamaki chuckled. “What, good friends pee together?”

“Oh my god, shut up, both of you,” Iwaizumi said.

“You’re disgusting, I’m  _ eating _ ! But count me in!” Oikawa yelled.

Iwaizumi groaned, knowing that Oikawa wanting to join couldn’t mean something good. “Why?”

“I want to see how those Otakus look like. Also, because it will most likely make me feel better about myself,” Oikawa explained with an innocent smile on his face.

Matsukawa scoffed. “You must be really low if you have to go visit an Anime Club to feel better about yourself. Also, you won’t. Semi’s hot as fuck, you’ll only feel miserable.”

Oikawa glared at him. “I will check that guy out for myself and make my own judgement, thank you very much!”

* * *

  
  


Of course, in the end all of them ended up going.

Hanamaki because he thought it would be fun (what Matsukawa thought too), Oikawa because he was a prick and Iwaizumi because he was a mother hen who was too worried that the three of them alone would fuck the poor Anime Club over (which they probably would).

“So, this is their Clubroom?” Oikawa asked when they arrived before the door and Matsukawa nodded.

“Yeah, seems like it.”

“Do you think they have like Anime posters up?” Hanamaki asked.

“It’s still the college’s property, I doubt they’d be allowed to,” Iwaizumi said.

“Anime titties,” Matsukawa said and he and Hanamaki grinned at each other. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Should we knock?” he asked.

“Oh, you’re the guys Eita talked about!” someone shouted. They turned to see at a very tall, very loud and crazy looking guy with spiky fierce red hair and big eyes jumping towards them. “I’m Tendou, basically the Club President. So you all want to join? That’s cool, really!”

Tendou put his hand on Iwaizumi’s upper arm and then squeezed it.

“What are you-”

“Oh my god!” Tendou shouted. “You’re good.”

“What?”

“He fell in love with your arms, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa translated.

“Yeah, you could go on par with Wakatoshi! Come in, come in!” Tendou opened the door and… Well, it didn’t really look that weird. There were no Anime Posters. The Clubroom was really small too, with a TV and just a big table in the middle with several chairs around it. On the table were several mangas and what Matsukawa assumed to be other merchandise.

The TV was on and there was some Anime running. 

“Mattsun!” Semi shouted and walked towards him. “You made it!” 

_ Fuck it, it’s totally worth it,  _ Matsukawa thought when he saw Semi’s smile. 

“Yeah, of course. Told you so, didn’t I?” Matsukawa said with a grin on his face. “These are my friends by the way.”

“Wow, you’re right, he  _ is  _ prettier than Oikawa,” Hanamaki joked and Oikawa elbowed his friend.

“ _ Rude _ , Makki, rude!” 

“I never lie,” Matsukawa replied, but he didn’t take his eyes away from Semi because he wanted to see his reaction. And he got a really nice one. A faint blush from Semi and averted eyes from embarrassment. Jackpot.

“Eita! Look! He got Bara arms just like Wakatoshi!” Tendou shouted and shoved Iwaizumi towards his friend.

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi growled at him.

“It’s a compliment,” Tendou explained. “We should let you have an Arm Wrestling match.”

“Please, Iwa-chan  _ always  _ wins,” Oikawa said.

“I will  _ not  _ do that,” Iwaizumi groaned. It was amusing to see how this Tendou guy was able to piss off Iwaizumi in such a short time.

“That’s Iwaizumi by the way. Oikawa and Makki,” Matsukawa introduced his friends and Hanamaki replied with a “Yo.”

“You can sit down. The others are running a little bit late,” Semi informed them and they all sat down on the chairs. “Do you have a problem?” he then asked Oikawa who had been staring at him all the time.

“I don’t see it.”

“How he’s better looking then you? Put on your glasses,” Matsukawa joked, looking at Semi. Before he could again see that  _ adorable  _ reaction from Semi, Tendou whistled.

“Semi Semi, you got yourself one smooth motherfucker.”

“Oh god, crap that Semi Semi shit and shut up,” Semi snarled at his friend.

“He’s a Tsundere,” Tendou explained and Matsukawa blinked.

What the fuck was a Tsundere?

“Anyway, should we introduce ourselves? Like I said, I’m Tendou and the president of this Club. I love drawing! It’s my passion!” he took out a sketch book from the bag he was carrying with him and put it on the middle of the table, so everyone could see.

His drawings were really good. “I want to become a Manga Artist! And that’s why I need you, Iwa-chan!”

“My name’s Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi correct him. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“And that’s why I need you Hajime!”

“I said-”

“No, let him talk, I wanna know why he needs him,” Hanamaki interrupted his friend.

“Oh, easy peasy. Turn the page.” Matsukawa turned the page and saw a lot of… gay porn. “I need references! Someone has to pose for me! And you have the right Bara arms! See, Wakatoshi and Reon are good too, but you’re short. I need more models that are  _ short.  _ And Yamagata can’t sit still.”

Iwaizumi closed the sketchbook. “Hell no! And I’m not that short”

Oikawa grabbed the book out of Iwaizumi’s hand and opened it, laughing. “Oh my god, I was right. I  _ do  _ feel better about myself.” Then, he leaned over to Matsukawa and whispered: “And if the other Otakus are weirdos too, I’ll feel even better.”

Hanamaki took the book out of Oikawa’s hand. “Shit, it looks hot. They’re buff, I like it.”

Matsukawa looked over Hanamaki’s shoulder to take a look on it too. “I’d prefer less.”

“Wink, wink, nudge, nudge,” Hanamaki said out loud and then the door opened.

“I’m sorry that we’re late, but Yamagata lost his phone again,” the first guy said. 

“Wakatoshi! Look we got you an Uke!” Tendou shouted.

“I am  _ not  _ a fucking-” Iwaizumi shot back.

“Holy shit,  _ that’s  _ Wakatoshi?” Oikawa asked with eyes wide open. Matsukawa couldn’t blame him. When you say ‘Anime Club’ you don’t expect hot guys. Not the ones like Semi, and especially not those tall and well build guys like Wakatoshi was.

“You’re the new guys, right? Sorry that we’re so late on your first day. I’m Oohira Reon,” another guy said, who appeared behind Wakatoshi. Also really tall and muscular. What the fuck, wasn’t this the Anime Club?

“And  _ I’m _ interested,” Hanamaki replied with a smirk on his lips.

They were all again introduced to each other, including a third guy who was really short and introduced himself as Yamagata Hayato.

“See, Hajime? He’s going to be your partner. That’s good, I’m about to draw a Doujinshi,” Tendou explained with a smile on his lips. “Ushijima and you will make a good pair!”

“No.  _ Hell  _ no.”

Oikawa raised his hand. “So… you use them as reference and draw them, right?”

“Yes!” Tendou nodded eagerly.

“But they’re naked. Do they, like, take off their shirts?” Oikawa asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“If it requires them to, yes. Drawing muscles is hard, you know?” Tendou explained and Oikawa grinned.

“Iwa-chan, take off your shirt and get on there with Ushiwaka,” he quickly said.

“No!”

“Ushiwaka?” Ushijima asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, it sounds nice, don’t you think?” Oikawa replied and Matsukawa whistled.

“Come on, Iwaizumi, we know you can do it!” he shouted.  _ Don’t ruin this for me,  _ his eyes said and he knew very well that Iwaizumi could read his expression.

“Yeah, do it,” Hanamaki agreed. “Could we add him?” He pointed at Reon, who was sitting next to him.

“Does he ever use you as a model?” Matsukawa asked Semi.

“No, Tendou prefers Bara,” he replied and Matsukawa had no idea what Bara was. He’d rather not ask or it would reveal him as the fake Otaku he was. He’d probably just have to google it once he got home.

“Pity,” Matsukawa said, leaning back and grinned.

“I-...” Semi was too flustered to say anything and turned away.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! Do it for me- I mean, Tendou. Do it for Tendou and all artists in the world!” Oikawa shouted.

“Hell no.”

Fast forward about fifteen minutes, Iwaizumi and Ushijima were in a very compromising position, both of them shirtless, while Tendou was sitting in front of them and drawing them with bright eyes.

Iwaizumi was bright red, while Ushijima had a stern expression on his face. And Oikawa was of course smiling at the sight he got.

“How can he keep such a straight face?” Matsukawa asked. “I would’ve bursted out in laughter already.”

“It’s Wakatoshi,” Yamagata explained. “It’s his face. Also, he’s used to Tendou’s antics. He’s not really interested in Anime, but for our sake he joined us and sometimes reads the Mangas so he can engage in our conversations. He always ends up just reading the advertisement, though.”

“Really?” Oikawa asked with his mouth wide open. “Wow, that’s really nice of him!”

“Neither do I, actually,” Reon said. “Wakatoshi and I have been friends since High School so that’s how I… just ended up here.”

“So the only real Otakus are Semi, Tendou and Yamagata?” Hanamaki asked and Yamagata nodded. Hanamaki laughed and leaned over to to Matsukawa to whisper something in his ear. “Sucks to be you.”

Matsukawa scoffed. “I think it sucks to be Iwaizumi.”

“I can  _ hear  _ you!” Iwaizumi shouted.

“Now, Hajime, don’t move. I’ll treat you for dinner later for a thanks,” Tendou said.

“You mean the both of us?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No, just you. I have no interest in courting Wakatoshi. No offense, Wakatoshi,” Tendou said, still not looking up from his sketchbook.

“None taken,” Ushijima said.

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan you got asked out while you’re half naked with another guy!” Oikawa shouted. 

“I need to step up my game,” Matsukawa agreed, laughing.

“I hate you all,” Iwaizumi murmured.

“Is that a no?” Tendou asked, finally looking up.

“No! I mean… can we not talk about that right now?”

“Okay!” Tendou just went back to his artwork. Holy shit, this whole thing was more hilarious than Matsukawa thought it would be. But the attention was too shifted on Ushijima, Tendou and Iwaizumi. He somehow had to make a move on Semi, the only reason they were all even here.

“So,” Matsukawa said and leaned over to him. “Do you draw too?”

“No, I can’t draw for shit,” Semi said. “Unfortunately.”

“Eita’s a closeted Otaku,” Tendou explained.

“A… what?” Matsukawa furrowed his brows.

Semi blushed. “Shut up. It’s… I mean, it’s embarrassing, don’t you think? Most people think it’s weird when someone’s so obsessed with Anime and… I never admitted it, but somehow Tendou found out and dragged me to his club.” He shrugged. “That was why I was hanging out the posters so early the last time. I didn’t want anyone to see me.”

“What’s wrong with being an Otaku?” Matsukawa asked.

“You’re joking, right?” Hanamaki asked.

“Be more supportive,” Matsukawa shot back.

“Please, people think we’re weird and have such prejudices,” Semi explained and looked away. 

“Well, you  _ are _ kind of weird,” Oikawa said and Matsukawa glared at him. “But! You’re all not really how I imagined an Otaku Club to be. Especially him.” He grinned and nodded towards Ushijima who met his gaze and Oikawa winked at him.

“You’re embarrassing,” Hanamaki told his friend.

“I don’t think you’re weird,” Matsukawa said, smiling at him lightly. “I think you’re cute. I couldn’t care less what prejudices people have.”

Semi blushed even deeper now and smiled at him. Yeah, it was  _ so _ worth it. “Thank you.”

“So, what’s your favorite Anime?” Yamagata suddenly cut in and Matsukawa’s smile dropped. Shit. Suddenly his entire mind went blank and not just because he didn’t watch Anime.

Hanamaki leaned forward and whispered: “Boku no Pico.”

“Boku no Pico,” Matsukawa quickly said and then Semi’s smile dropped too.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love how… Boku… Pico is.” Matsukawa really hoped that made sense. Meanwhile, Hanamaki was trying hard not to laugh.

“Get out,” Semi said.

“What?”

“Get out! I don’t want anyone who watches or likes Boku no Pico in my club!” Semi dragged Matsukawa out of his chair, opened the door and shoved him outside. “I thought you were a nice guy, but I guess I was wrong!”

Now, Hanamaki bursted out in full laughter. “Holy shit, Mattsun!”

“And everyone else who wants to go, can go too,” Semi said firmly.

“Thank god!” Iwaizumi jumped up.

“Hey, wait!” Tendou shouted after him and Iwaizumi turned around. “My number.” He put a paper into Iwaizumi’s hand, who blushed, but took it and walked out of the clubroom too.

“I’m staying,” Oikawa said.

“No, you’re not,” Iwaizumi snarled. “And you aren’t either, Makki!”

Hanamaki had tears in his eyes when he was walking out of the clubroom and still laughing when the door shut behind them and the four of them were standing in the hallway.

“What the fuck just happened?” Matsukawa asked, while Hanamaki tried to control his laughter and Iwaizumi put on his shirt.

“You said  _ Boku no Pico, _ ” Iwaizumi explained.

“Yeah, so what? No Anime could be  _ that  _ bad. Is it the equivalent to the Live Action Avatar movie?”

“No! It’s fucking porn of like twelve year old boys for pedophiles!” Iwaizumi shouted and Matsukawa turned to Hanamaki.

“Bro.”

“I’m so sorry!” Hanamaki shouted. “I didn’t know he’d react that way!”

“I didn’t even get his number,” Oikawa cried, not even talking about the problem at hand at all. “I barely even  _ talked  _ to him. Iwa-chan was closer to him than I was!”

“Oh god, shut up, Trashykawa!” his best friend snarled at him.

“You’re lucky you got Tendou’s number!” Oikawa complained. 

Matsukawa sighed. He should explain himself to Semi, but it also meant he had to admit that he wasn’t an Otaku and never really watched Anime. “Let’s go eat, I’m hungry. And you’re treating.”

“Okay, okay,” Hanamaki said. “Sorry. But it was  _ kinda _ funny, admit it.”

Matsukawa nodded slowly. “Yeah, it totally was.”

* * *

  
  
  


Semi had somehow agreed to meet Matsukawa, even though he had been reluctant.

Two days after the unfortunate afternoon, the two of them met on campus. Matsukawa had suggested to go somewhere else, but Semi had said he wasn’t planning on staying long anyway. 

He didn’t want to talk to Matsukawa, which to be fair, he couldn’t blame him. He had googled what the hell Boku no Pico was and he understood why Semi had reacted that way.

When he spotted Semi from afar, Matsukawa had to stop for a while. It’s worth it, he told himself. Not only was he hot, he was also adorable as hell. 

He walked over to Semi, who glared at him immediately. Yeah, he had totally fucked up.

“Hi.”

“I don’t know what you could say to excuse yourself,” Semi said.

“I lied,” Matsukawa explained. “I don’t watch Anime. I have no idea what the fuck a Bara is. Or  Tsundere. All I know is that Naruto is orange and a ninja. Or that there’s a Dragon in Dragon Ball.”

Semi seemed to surprised by that answer.

“I’ve never really watched Anime, except when I was a kid, maybe, but I don’t remember,” Matsukawa continued. “I just saw you that one day… and I didn’t even look at the poster you hung up. I just thought you were cute as fuck, so I lied and said I was interested in the club.”

“You lied,” Semi repeated.

“Yeah. The others aren’t, uh, Otakus either, by the way,” Matsukawa informed him. “So when you asked me, I just said what Hanamaki told me, because he thought it’d be funny. He’s that way. I mean, I kinda am too…”

Semi stared at him and then blushed hard, putting both of his hands in front of his mouth. “You… pretended to be interested in Anime because you thought I was  _ cute _ ?”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa said. “I still do.”

“You’re such an idiot!” Semi shouted.

“Sorry, it was a stupid thing to do.” Matsukawa chewed on his lower lip. “So… do you forgive me?”

Semi hesitated, looking up and down on him and when he finally met Matsukawa’s eyes, he smirked. “Yes, if you do something for me.”

“Anything.”

  
  
  


“You’re kidding me, right?” Matsukawa asked. 

When Semi had invited him home to his place, which wasn’t far away from the Campus, Matsukawa had expected… something different. Something that involved less clothes.

No, instead he was wearing a red robe and a wig with long white hair. And cat ears. Or dogs, he didn’t know.

“You look good!” Semi shouted with wide eyes.

“Who… am I?”

“Inu Yasha!” Semi showed him a picture on his phone of the character Matsukawa was supposed to be.

He forced himself to a smile. “Eh, thanks?” Shit, what had he gotten himself into? At least Semi seemed to be enjoying himself. He smiled so brightly and cute and was so excited about seeing Matsukawa in that Inu Yasha costume.

“So, do you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Semi said and stepped closer. He reached out his hand and ran his hand over Matsukawa’s chest. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped abruptly and wanted to pull back, but Matsukawa grabbed his wrist.

He smirked. “You  _ really  _ like that, huh?”

Semi blushed in response. “I- uh…”

“I don’t mind,” Matsukawa said. “As long as you don’t call me Inu Yasha.”

“Huh?”

Matsukawa grinned wider and cupped Semi’s face into his hands. “I’d like to hear my own name when you moan it.”

“Shit,” Semi cursed and then pulled Matsukawa into a heated kiss.

Okay, maybe this was all a little bit weird. But who cared? He was kissing a really hot and adorable guy, and if it meant he had to wear some weird Inu Yasha costume, so be it.

Matsukawa didn’t care at all (maybe he did a little, but it was totally worth it).

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they have their first time while mattsun is cosplaying inu yasha and semi swears its the best sex he ever had in his life


End file.
